max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Steel: Dawn of Morphos
Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos or Duo Strike: The Dawn of Morphos is the first movie of the trilogy, and focus in the debut of a new character: Morphos. In the beginning of 2016, the official YouTube channel, as well the Official Website, uploaded some parts of the film, each containing 2 or 3 minutes, but they were only available during a limited amount of time. The parts uploaded were in portuguese, turkish and spanish. Synopsis After Makino's defeat, everything was calm, until Miles Dread suddenly reappears with a dangerous monster named Morphos, whose main ability consists in copying the abilities of the enemy that he is fighting with. Now, Max and Steel, with the help of Jim McGrath, have to unlock a new and powerful mode to defeat this monster. Plot In Dread's abandoned mansion, he, Jason Naught and few other scientists and egineers are working in a project. In a conversation with Naught, Dread assures that he was generating victory, veangance. One of the scientists advises Dread that everything was ready and he pleasantly commands to commence the test. After the electrical charge, the creature is charged with liquid T.U.R.B.O. Energy and ultimately is brought to life. While Naught is in fear, Dread happily shouts "It's alive! It's alive" and maniacally laughs. Meanwhile, a train where Sydney Gardner was, gets uncontrollable after it exceeds safe speed and its breaks are out. Luckily, Max and Steel find about the train and attempt to stop it with Turbo Strength Mode, but they fail, managing only to separate one wagon from the train. They decide to activate Turbo Rocket Mode and eventually manages to stop the train. After doing so, many citizens start to cheer him and Sydney decides to thank him. Max accidentally refers to her as her name and attempts to correct it by referring to her as "citizen". Before she could answer, Max activates Turbo Flight Mode and leaves while Sydney stays doubtful. They unlink later on and Steel sees a poster of them and comments how he was good-looking and asks who Max Steel truly are, while Max says that asked himself the same thing. Meanwhile, in Dread's mansion, Miles announces that the "Project Morphos" was very successful. The creature says its name and Naught asks if it speaks, and Dread says that he does much more than that, revealing that Morphos naturally had a deep hatred for Max Steel. Cast *Andrew Francis as Max/Scientist 1 *Sam Vincent as Steel/Berto *Nicole Oliver as Molly McGrath *Sarah Edmondson as Sydney Gardner *Richard Ian Cox as Kirby Kowalski *Michael Dobson as Forge Ferrus/Engineer 2 *Kathleen Barr as Kat Ryan *Omari Newton as Jefferson Smith *Trevor Devall as Jim McGrath *Brian Dobson as Jason Naught and Morphos *Mark Oliver as Miles Dredd and Engineer 1 Important Events Continuity Noteworthy Events *Max unlocks Turbo Dual Strike Mode with the help of his father. The first mode, a fusion between Turbo Spike and Turbo Cannon, allowed Max and Steel to surpass Morphos' shapeshifting abilities and grant a temporary victory over him. *In the end of the film, Morphos ultimately ends up absorbing the security device that Dread stated that would improve him, but he is instead "destroyed" and Dread misled that he died. However, it turns out that Morphos is completely indestructible and now that he gained the ability of fusioning his modes, thus being a match to Max's Dual Strike Mode. Production When Mattel made a deal with Turner Broadcasting consisting in giving exclusive Mattel content to their channels (Cartoon Network and Boomerang), the movie The Dawn of Morphos was confirmed, alongside with The Wrath of Makino & Maximum Morphos. Trivia *This movie aired in Latin America on the Cartoon Network. Like the previous year, the channel didn't showed any commercial about the movie. *The title of the movie is probably a parody of "The Dawn of the Dead". * Curiously, during the premiere of this movie in Latin America, Cartoon Network stated that the title of the film was "Duo Strike: The Wrath of Makino" instead of "Duo Strike: The Dawn of Morphos". * This was the first movie that someone used the word "kill" instead of "destroy", or related words. * There were a few references to Frankenstein in this film. Morphos, the main antagonist, is a homage to this character, as they were brought to life under similar circumstances and are made out of parts of other monsters. * Even though that this is the second film of the 2015 trilogy, the movie was released earlier than The Wrath of Makino, which is the first film of the trilogy. * There was two versions released of this movie in DVD format: the first version included The Dawn of Morphos and Maximum Morphos movies and the second version included the movie as well two mini episodes known as Hot Water and New World Disorder. Category:Movies